bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man Who Risks His Life in the 11th Division!
|image = |kanji = 十一番隊に命を賭けた男！ |romaji = Jūichi ban tai ni inochi o kaketa otoko! |episodenumber = 313 |chapters = None |arc = None |previousepisode = Inauguration! The Brand New 2nd Division Captain! |nextepisode = Kon is Seen! Secret of a Beautiful Office Lady |japair = March 15, 2011 |engair = September 8, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} is the three hundred and thirteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki meets a member of the 11th Division named Seizo Harugasaki. Summary Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai are seen sparring with one another, and the fight is declared a victory to Renji by Ikkaku Madarame, who declares that he won due to his experience. Ichigo declares to fight with his Zanpakutō next time, and is greeted by a man who offers him tea. Renji and Ichigo oblige, taking tea from the man. He is called Seizo by the other members of the 11th Division, and he glances Ikkaku's way before proceeding. Later, Renji, Ichigo and the other members of the 11th Division come across the remains of a town destroyed by Hollows. Yumichika Ayasegawa remarks upon the unusual nature of the Hollows, in which they attacked as a group and fled once the Shinigami arrived. While they search for survivors, Seizo is seen once more tending to the civilians' injuries. As Ichigo helps some of the civilians on their feet, he asks Renji who the man is, to which he replies that he was around when Renji was a member of the 11th Division. Ichigo thanks Seizo for his work, and asks him whether he needs any help. Seizo thanks him for his concern, but asks him whether he would prefer to be out with the other Shinigami. Ichigo says that he was just caught in the heat of battle, to which Seizo says that Spirit Energy isn't everything; stating that sword skills are just as important. Seizo bows politely, running into the distance. Ichigo spars with Renji once more, with Ichigo becoming the victor this time. Ichigo says that his skill led to his victory, resulting in a quarrel between the two. Seizo interrupts once more, offering tea to the two Shinigami. Meanwhile, at a tea house, Ichigo and Renji question Yumichika about Seizo, to which he confirms his full name to be Seizo Harugasaki. Ichigo wonders why such a mild-mannered person is in the battle-loving 11th Division. Yumichika explains his past, in which he was a promising Shinigami, and frequently sparred with Ikkaku, each time refusing to admit defeat. Yumichika then explains further, that he was part of a team assigned to take down a Hollow alongside Ikkaku. They come across the Hollow, and Ikkaku jumps forwards plunging his katana into the Hollow's body, but finds he is unable to pull it out. The Hollow then proceeds to suck his Spirit Energy, but before it could do so, Seizo pushed Ikkaku out of the way, and the Hollow sucked his Spirit energy instead, resulting in his current state. Ichigo confronts him afterwards, saying that he should be unhappy working like that, and Seizo reveals that Ikkaku no longer has to concern himself with him, and that, in three days time, he will be discharged from the Gotei 13. Seizo leaves the sparring arena, as Ichigo watches him. Ichigo asks Ikkaku to challenge Seizo to a duel, but he asks Ichigo, that he should try to convince Seizo of that. He talks to Seizo, who refuses outright. Upon hearing this, Ichigo challenges him to a laundry challenge, in which he loses undisputedly. But before they can continue, Yumichika tells them the Hollow group has emerged once more, and requests them to come along, with Seizo on standby as logistical support. Ikkaku confronts the Hollow, clashing with it momentarily, before the main group flees. The group then proceeds to pursue the Hollows, as Seizo is left to tend to the injured Shinigami. He asks if one of them is alright, but he pushes him away, stating that he isn’t a weakling like Seizo. As he reaches the clearing, he is smacked back by the Hollows, whom quickly surround the group. They explain that they had merely split up, and came back for their meal once they lost the Shinigami. The injured group and Seizo try to fend the Hollows off, but to no avail. Seizo counts that there are five Hollows, and that he has no hope of defeating them, but refuses to quit. He picks up his sword, and successfully cuts down two of his foes, but is severely wounded himself. He thanks Ichigo for rediscovering his honor as a Shinigami. As he finally resolves himself to die fighting, Ikkaku appears by his side, stating that the real Seizo has returned. The two split up, effortlessly dispelling the Hollows, as the other Shinigami watch on. Later, outside the 11th Division barracks, Seizo sees the other members of the division wishing him farewell, bowing to him politely. As he walks past, Ikkaku is standing by, waiting for him to pass the barrack entrance, and watches him walk through the gates. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenants Isane Kotetsu and Rangiku Matsumoto are drinking sake at the tea house, and comment on how filthy the 11th Division is, much to the contempt of Yumichika, who is sitting directly behind them. They comment on their "fashionable" loincloths, which causes Yumichika to appear before them. Rangiku, intoxicatedly says that he is as stifling as the rest of his division. Later, Yumichika is seen begging Ikkaku, asking him repeatedly whether he is filthy or stifling. Characters in Order of Appearance #Renji Abarai #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Seizo Harugasaki #Goteitaishi #Takashige #Makizō Aramaki Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used None.﻿﻿ Trivia This Bleach episode first aired in Japan on March 15, 2011, just 4 days after Japan was hit by an earthquake and a tsunami, which resulted in further disaster with the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear plant meltdown. So when this episode originally aired on TV Tokyo, the left and bottom areas of the screen were used to give people important updates on these ongoing disasters, and the Bleach episode itself was reduced in size to make space for this important information to get to the Japanese public. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes